


It's... Very Artistic

by Samunderthelights



Series: Harry Potter Drabbles & Ficlets : 2020 [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Tree, Community: adventdrabbles, Don't copy to another site, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Marauders, Short & Sweet, Wordcount: 100-1.000, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:20:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28008339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samunderthelights/pseuds/Samunderthelights
Summary: After Remus has decorated the living room, Sirius tries to seduce him in this Winter Wonderland. This doesn't exactly go as planned.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: Harry Potter Drabbles & Ficlets : 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016857
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	It's... Very Artistic

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Advent Drabbles](https://adventdrabbles.dreamwidth.org/), using the photo prompt for Day 11.

Remus has just finished decorating the Christmas tree in the apartment, when Sirius comes storming in, nearly knocking over the stuffed Santa standing next to the couch.

“Where have you been?” Remus laughs, when Sirius drops his bags onto the couch, before coming over to him and wrapping his arms around him to pull him in for a kiss.

“Did my Christmas shopping. I bought you…”

“Don’t tell me! It’s supposed to be a surprise!”

Sirius teasingly nuzzles his face into his boyfriend’s neck, before kissing him again. Only then noticing the fact that he has transformed the living room into a Winter Wonderland.

“Wow, Moony!”

“You like it?” Remus blushes. “It’s not too much, is it?”

“It’s Christmas. There’s no such thing as too much,” Sirius reassures him, before tightening his grip on him. He spots a glittering garland in the corner of his eye, so he grabs it, planning to teasingly wrap it around Remus, but when Remus realises what he’s doing, he frees himself from his grip. He opens his mouth to warn him, but Sirius can already see the panic, and within a split-second, he realises what he has done.

The tree begins to wobble, so he makes a lunge for it, but he’s no match for the weight of all the decorations, and within a second he is on his back on the floor, the tree on top of him, a shiny red bauble dangling just above his eyes.

“So…,” Remus says, trying his very best not to laugh. “That lasted all of two minutes…”

“Sorry?” Sirius asks, flashing a sheepish grin. “I’ll fix it, I promise.”

“Forget it,” Remus laughs, but just as he’s about to go and help him up to his feet, the door opens, and their roommates come into the apartment.

James takes one look at the carnage, before shaking his head and stepping into the kitchen. But Lily sighs, raises an eyebrow.

“Do I want to know?”

“Sirius was trying to be seductive,” Remus explains, failing to hold back more laughter, as Sirius glares up at him from underneath the tree.

“By…,” Lily begins, but then she stops, shaking her head. “You’re an idiot.”

“Yeah yeah.” Sirius rolls his eyes. “Tell me something I don’t know. Now who’s going to help me?”

“Not me.” Lily shrugs, before joining her boyfriend in the kitchen.

“Remus?”

“Fine,” Remus laughs, before helping him out from underneath the tree.

“Sorry…”

“Nah.” Remus shrugs, as he looks down at the horizontal tree, the rainbow of broken baubles lying scattered all around it. “It’s… different. Very artistic.”

Sirius glares at him, but then he wraps his arms around him, and he pulls him tightly against his chest, unable to keep the smile from taking over his face.

“I love you, Moony.”

“That does not get you out of cleaning up the mess.”

“It was worth a try, wasn’t it?”

**Author's Note:**

> samunderthelights.tumblr.com
> 
> Photo prompt used for this drabble.  
> 


End file.
